


A Cat has nine lives

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: Lynx, a Half-Orc Wizard Barbarian was killed at the Town of Greenest during the Horde of the Dragon Queen. Upon his death, he was transported through the realms to help fight a dragon menace in another world: Tortall. A dragon corrupted with the very essence of Chaos has emerged and needs a dragon-born hero to steal its soul to finally defeat it. Lynx has been chosen to risk his life to defeat another dragon of chaos.For reference, Lynx is a 6th level Abjuration wizard/1st level Barbarian at the start. 5th edition rules, but cannot cast any evocation spells.





	1. A cat's first death

**Author's Note:**

> This will take some time to get it rolling. I am hoping to have some romantic connection with Keladry and Lynx, but how far it goes may change as I write this. There will be some smut (hopefully), but it will be in its own chapters and will have warnings before them. They may have plot, but it will be repeated in non-smut chapters.
> 
> I do not own Dungeons and Dragons (I wish), the realms of Tortall, or anything from Tamriel.

“Are you two ready back there?” Lynx roared towards the back of them temple. The front doors shuddered under another blow from the battering ram. Turning his attention back to the door, he continued his chanting to repair the door. “I never thought my darning spell would be this handy.”

“Just give us a minute.” Came the hissing reply from Balthasar, the party’s dragonborn ranger. “THe gnome is not fire-proof and she insists on leading.” 

“Only because you can barely swing that sword without hitting one of us.” Came the exasperated voice of Tana, the Gnomish fighter. 

Lynx shook his head. They had only been together for a month of adventuring, but this seemed to be where the end of their association might come. They had taken an easy job as caravan guards to get to Baldur's Gate, where they all had planned to use the gold from their last mission to its utmost. They had been coming to the town of Greenest, where they were hoping to get some rest. However, as they crested the final ridge, they saw the town being assaulted by a horde of kobolds, humans, and a large, blue dragon. 

Gideon, the ever talking, sanity testing warlock voted for them to find a different town. No one had listened to him as the other three had run down into the town. They quickly started rescuing people. This eventually lead them to a temple, where people had barricaded themselves inside. The party had snuck their way into the temple. Now, they were trying to get people out of the back while the front was under siege. 

Lynx could hear Gideon firing blasts of eldritch fire coming from the roof as Gideon sniped away at the attackers. The door took another shuddering blow, and the doors caved. The double doors were both still on their hinges, but another blow would cause them to fall in, even with his chanting. Realizing it was futile, Lynx backed off and drew his only weapon, a dagger. He felt his nerves calm as he handled the silvered ten inch war knife. 

“You better hurry.” He bellowed. “The doors are about to break.” Lynx tried to smooth the white hair that gave him his name. He was trying to calm himself. Lynx knew he was no warrior, but a half orc berserker can fit in a pinch. Sending a prayer to the Goddess of luck, his patron deity, he called to his familiar. “Galantos, here.” A scarlet and azure macaw flew down from the rafters and landed on Lynx’s shoulder. 

As if to prove him correct, the doors burst inwards, and a wave of kobolds with some human overseers came rushing in. The scared villagers heard the crashing doors and started surging to the back door, forcing it open. Tana and Balthasar were forced out of the door and into a small party of humans and kobolds. Gideon was stuck on the roof, sniping at people outside of the temple. Looking around, Lynx realized he was the only thing between these villagers and their doom. Bellowing a challenge to draw their attention, he sent a spectral hand to still the heart of a kobold rushing the closet villager. 

Seeing the threat, the kobols backed off, terrified by the wild looking half orc. The two humans, however, were not as easily cowed. They came forwards, slashing their scimitars at Lynx. Dodging where he could, he sent Galantos to the rafters to keep him out of harm’s way. That momentary distraction gave one of the humans enough time to slash Lynx’s chest open. 

Falling backwards, Lynx rolled to stand back up, knowing that any further distraction would spell his death. Trying to keep both of his assailants in view, Lynx backed up slowly. His free hand was pressed to his chest, trying to keep his wound closed. He winced as he heard villagers being attacked. Looking for an opening, he saw it when Galantos flew down and distracted one of the humans. Flicking his wrist, Lynx sent a touch of chill to the human who was not being assailed by his bird. 

Roaring, he charged and thrust his dagger through the distracted human’s heart. Feeling the human die in his grasp, he whipped around to face the stunned human. The human had recovered faster than Lynx had thought. 

He looked down at the sword hilt pressed against his chest. He barely registered when the blade was pulled from his body. His limbs were leaden and his joints all felt like jelly. He slowly started to fall backwards, his vision tunnelling until all he saw was a red and blue streak fly towards him. Galatos flew straight into Lynx’s chest, causing both of them to disappear from the Forgotten Realms.

 

“You cannot just take someone from their realm and transplant them where you need them!” A voice sounding of rolled dice and shuffled cards. It spoke as a put out young woman.

“We need him.” A voice of golden run and crashing boulders replied. The male voice brokered no argument.

“So you had to kill him?” The first voice said, incredulously.

“He was going to die soon. We need him more than your world does.” A matronly voice of waterfalls and howling wolves comforted the first voice. 

“And besides, it’s time for some fun. You all have no sense of humor. This mortal is dead, oh well. We can always make him better the next time.” A maniac’s voice started laughing.

“It is true. You will need the gift of my blood in your champion’s veins. Otherwise, your sister will finally break free.” A man’s voice said. There was no hint of the other sounds in his voice. It was more than mortal, but still from a mortal’s throat. Lynx struggled to move and open his eyes. Nothing he did had any effect on his body.

“Look, he awakens. I’ll take over as his deity, only because my counterpart here was his deity in his home plane.” This voice was of a middle aged man, soothing with the sounds of crows and waves. 

Lynx felt as if molten fire was poured into his veins. His mouth opened in a silent howl of pain. He had no idea how long the pain lasted, but it eventually stopped. He was then in a pool of coolness around his body, soothing the pain in his chest. When his eyes finally opened, he was looking at a blue sky with a small amount of clouds in it. 

“Hello there. Finally awake I see.” A friendly voice said. Lynx mustered all of his strength to lift his head. A brown-skinned man in a colorful wrap around jacket and skirt was standing nearby, leaning against a tree. His hair and beard was salt and pepper, cropped short and well manicured. His nose, ears, fingers, and toes were bedecked with rings and jewels. He was currently preening Galatons. Lynx raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t get up. You have had a long journey. Just relax for a little while, you are probably very weak.” The man said. His voice had the ruffle of feathers, the clack of beaks, and the sound of foam on the sand of a beach. 

“Wh...wh…” Lynx croaked out.

“I am Kyprioth, the Trickster. I felt you might take it better from a god who is similar to your own patron. You are no longer in the Forgotten Realms. You are in Tortall now. Now, know this. One, you are the only orc, or even part orc, in this world, so good luck. Two, that Tiber Septim fellow did something to you. I’m not quite sure what it is, but he said it would help with why you are here. Third, try not to die again. We can’t really bring you back a second time.” He clapped his hands together and walked over. Galantos took off, landing on the tree’s lowest branch.

Kyprioth held a hand out and lifted Lynx onto his feet. Kyprioth’s form was of middle height, standing about five feet and eight inches. He only came up to the middle of Lynx’s chest. “Why do you appear so short?”

“Because I feel people will trust me more looking so stately.” Kyprioth smiled up at Lynx. “Besides, Tyche is even shorter.” Lynx chuckled. “Now, don’t worry. You will find out what you are here to do in time. Just try not to kill the first people you come across.” WIth that, a flock of crows flew away where the Trickster was standing. Looking around, Lynx saw that he was alone. Shrugging, Lynx held his arm out for Galantos.

Shrugging, Lynx looked off and did not see anything in any direction. The world was just a flat plains with some small groups of trees. Taking his lapis lazuli dice out, he dropped them. Most of them fell south. Scooping them off the ground, he started jogging to the south. Galantos took off and flew along side him. Lynx kept jogging for a few hours till he started to grow exhausted. Catching his breath, Lynx took another look around as Galantos squawked in surprise. Looking around, Lynx saw a squad of horsemen riding towards him. “How come I never see them approaching?” He jutted his jaw out, annoyed. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on summoning a wall of knives to cover his flanks. Getting ready to release the magic, he stopped. Hadn’t Kyprioth told him not to kill the first people he met?

 

Merric of Hollyrose lead his squad of ex-convict soldiers on patrol. It had been a quiet week near Haven. They had not seen any of the Scranan invaders along the entire border. It was too much to think that the war was over. King Maggur would never give up quietly. 

“Look, over there!” One of the soldiers called out. Looking into the distance, they could see a large man with very light hair, the very image of a Scanan. 

“Follow me, swords out!” Merric called, urging his horse into a canter. The figure turn towards them and they could all see white flames with black lines flow through it form in the figure’s hands. “Mage!” He called. The troops spread out, to be less of a target. As they got within 20 yards, the magic disappeared and the mage held his hands out to his sides, palms empty and up.


	2. Getting to Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynx is taken to Haven and finally meets Kel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular plot. These will be short chapters as I get the story set up. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or locations other than Lynx. 
> 
> Also, read the original material. It is awesome. (Personal Opinion).

“Who are you?” The lead rider ordered. Lynx could tell he was probably a noble. The other riders all wore uniforms and uniform armaments, all of which looked like they had seen better days. The knight looked a little ragged too, but all of his equipment was of a much higher quality. All of them looked to be shorter and less bulky than Lynx, but they were armed with horses and spears. Deciding not to antagonize them, he went for the truth.

“My name is Lynx. I’m not from around here.” He flashed a toothy smile. He was tankful his hood was up, not knowing how they would react to the first half orc in this world, if the Trickster could be believed on that account. “I was told I was needed somewhere to the south, so I have been travelling, hoping to find someone I can help.”

Merric eyed him skeptically. “Bind him and bring him. We can let Kel figure out what to do with him.” As two of the soldiers dismounted, ropes in hand, Lynx pulled his war knife. Instantly, eight spears were pointing at him.

“I will go with you, but I refuse to be bound.” He growled out. He locked eyes with Merric and their gazes held.

Without looking away, Merric replied, “I don’t trust a strange mage met in the wilderness, alone. Our place is an hour away on horseback and we need to get back soon.”

“I have magic to help me keep up. I will follow on foot.” Lynx took a deep breath. He was using more spells today than he had in awhile. Power flowed through his veins as the form of a spectral bear encased him for a moment. “Don’t worry about me.” He took off at a jog going south. Merric and the soldiers all exchanged glances and rode after their prisoner, making a ring around him so he couldn’t get away.

When Haven came into sight, one of the soldiers raised a horn to his lips and played the signal meaning friends with captives. The answering call let them know to approach. The soldiers all looked at their captive. Lynx’s breathing had become labored, but he still kept up with the horses at a light trot for the whole hour. They pulled up to a halt at one hundred yards from the gate. Thankful, Lynx braced his hands on his knees and greedily sucked air. Galantos landed on his shoulder and started panting as well.

Lynx took his cup and poured some water into. Holding it up, Galantos drank deeply, emptying most of the cup. Lynx finished the rest, looking at his captors. They were all watching him. They seemed to be waiting, not for him, but for someone from inside of the walls. Taking another swig of water, Lynx decided to wait quietly and make sure he had all of his gear. His dice and knife were safe, along with what felt like the coins and gems he had. His two books were a little dirty, but no worse for the wear. His bag had kept everything inside, so he didn’t need to look to hard there.

After a few minutes, the gates opened and a group of twelve riders came out. Then of them were soldiers, although their equipment was a better than the ones surrounding Lynx. There were two more knights, a male and a female. By the arms on their shields, it seemed like the woman was the leader of this small fort.

Merric rode out to meet Keladry. “Kel, we found this mage wandering around the plains north of here. He almost attacked us, but seemed to think better of it.”

“Why did you bring him here?” She asked, cautious of strangers arriving out of nowhere. Merric thought hard. He knew there was a reason, but it seemed to have escaped his mind. Light bloomed from the other knight, Nealan of Queenscove. 

“He was under a minor compulsion to bring the prisoner here.” Neal whispered to her. Kel quickly put her griffon feather band on. She could see a minor compulsion on all of the soldiers and Merric. Kelardy rode forwards and looked down at the tall captive. He was still armed and had all of his equipment, even his familiar. Hearing Peachblossom approach, Lynx straightened himself and looked up at the young woman facing him down.

She was about a head shorter than him, but the horse more than made up for the height difference on foot. It was a powerful horse whose eyes promised mischief for anyone he didn’t like, and he currently didn’t like Lynx. Looking up into her face, Lynx saw a beautiful face, framed by ear length brown hair and highlighted by a pair of dreamer’s brown eyes and long lashes.

“Who are you?” She said, her tone even.

“My name is Lynx. I am a travelling wizard.” He said from the depths of his hood. He was fairly surprised the worn material had stayed in place as he ran. He offered his hand. There was a pause before one of the robins on her saddle jumped over to his finger. Gingerly, he brought the little bird closer and started petting it. Galantos smacked his beak on Lynx’s head. Flushing, Lynx handed the bird back with a muttered apology.

He felt the hood on his head being pulled back, accompanied by the gasps of those around him. His large mane of white hair spilled out, along with his light green skin and his thick, sharp teeth. He was used to people being wary, and had to remind himself that they had never seen an orc before, much less a half orc.

“Are you an immortal?” Neal asked, voice full of curiosity. That drew a chuckle from Lynx. Suddenly, as if a dam had collapsed, the chuckles turned into a fit of laughter. Startled, Galantos cried out and flew over to Kel’s saddle, landing on the horn. Lynx tried to gain his composure as his familiar berated him using the colorful language he had learned from Tana. “It wasn’t that funny.”

“No, it was not.” Lynx agreed. “But I only arrived here because I died. So to be called immortal is both flattering and ironic.”

“You look fairly alive to me.” One of the soldiers said. 

“You know what they say, cats have nine lives.” Lynx felt the magic of his spell leave his body with that quip. Lurching to one knee, he looked up into Kel’s eyes. “Do you mind if we go inside and get some food? I’m famished.” Kel nodded and lead the party back to Haven. They weren’t going to get anymore answers out in the open. 

 

Lynx was eying the large pot of food in front of one of the bunk houses. He then noticed all of the children running around and the people gathered inside of the walls. “What is this place.” His voice was barely a whisper.

“This is Haven. People from the surrounding fiefs have come here as their homes have been destroyed in the war.” Keladry stopped and pointed to the different buildings, listing the villages each had come from. Lynx looked at each of the buildings the the people gathered in front of them. One of them held a stocky woman who was glaring at Keladry. Looking over at her, he realized he had been right about her height. She stood just under six feet. She was tall for a human, but he was tall for a half-orc. He stood at six and a half feet, and he had yet to meet someone he didn’t have to look down to. But the confidence that the stout woman showed, even though she was almost two thirds his size, made him look up to her.

Kel lead him to the main building, into a small room with a table for eating. Kel, Merric, and Neal arranged themselves around the room while some servants brought some food in. Lynx stared at the veritable feast before him. Porridge, cheeses, and fruits. Lynx’s stomach growled as he looked at the food. Finally, he couldn’t wait anymore and grabbed fruit with both hands. With one he fed Galantos, and the other he used to gorge himself. 

After he finished eating his first three fruits, Lynx slowed down. He was still hungry, but he knew that if he did not stop, things would go poorly for him. Leaning back, he grabbed some cheese and started to slowly chew on it. Seemingly thinking that they had given him enough time, Keladry started to question Lynx.

“Why are you here?” Kel asked. She was curious about this newcomer, but she had grown to distrust strange mages. “Why did you charm my friend and his troops?” Merric smiled at them being called his troops.

Lynx put the cheese down and placed Galantos near the fruit bowl. The Macaw familiar picked up some of the fruit and tore into it. “I was brought here by the gods. I was prevented from attaining my final resting to be sent here for some reason. It had something to do with dragons.” He looked down at his hands. “As for the charm spell...I wanted to make sure I made it to where my patron wanted me to go.”

“Then why were you getting ready to attack us with magic?” Merric asked, suspicion in his voice. 

“I’m an adventurer. Slight amounts of paranoia are normal. I had to prepare something.” Lynx muttered, slightly embarrassed. 

“He didn’t attack you, and he promises to not attack you in the future, right?” Kel asked, trying to get to the heart of the matter.

“I promise I will not attack him unprovoked.” Lynx said, a slight smile on his face. The three knights look at each other, mostly unconvinced. 

“There are no dragons in these realms anymore, other than Skysong.” Neal’s voice hardened. “She is only a baby.” His hand slid to his sword.

Lynx held his hands up. “If that was true, I don’t think your gods would bring me to this world for a baby dragon, ripping me from my eternal rest.” He bit back the anger in his voice. “There must be another dragon they want me to face.”

“Let’s hope so, for your sake.” Neal said. Even though he was betrothed, he still held a strong affection for Daine. 

“Let’s hope not.” Kel said. “I don’t want to fight a dragon.” The others muttered their agreement. 

They had all heard tales of how large and powerful dragons could get. During the final battle of the Immortals War, two dragons had appeared on the Tortallian side. Each of them were able to defeat half an army and fly away nearly unscalthed. Their physical prowess and magical aptitude had been the stuff of legend even before their return. Even the Shang warriors named their most powerful “The Dragon”. 

“We can talk about this later. Until we are sure of where your allegiance lies, you will stay in the small jail cell we have.” Lynx’s fist balled on the table, but after a moment he took a deep breath and released it. “Get a good night of sleep. We will deal with this tomorrow.”

Merric escorted Lynx to the small prison while Neal and Kel went to the flagpole, the unofficial gathering place of Haven. Mistress Franche was waiting there, hands on her hips, her mouth twisted in a scowl. Kel groaned inwardly, she did not need this.

“You need to kill him.” Franche said, her voice sour. 

“Why do you say that?” Kel asked, resisting the urge to bury her face in her hands in frustration.

“He is a demon. Look at the pallor of his skin, his teeth, even his size. It’s unnatural.” She refused to back down to the much younger woman. 

“He was sent here by the gods to serve us.” Kel said. “I will not kill him, not without just cause.” Franche snorted at her.

“Then it be on your head any bad luck that comes.” She held her glare for another moment and then her countenance got softer. “In better news, there are two new mothers who want you to see their babies, and the harvest looks good, so we shouldn’t have to worry, as long as that final grainery gets finished in time.”

“Well, let’s get to work on those,” Keladry said, smiling at her biggest headache at the camp. “I need something mundane to handle right now.”


	3. The Hunter's first kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynx realizes that something strange was done to him when he crossed between realms. He also shows that his magic may not be all on the up and up.

“So…” Merric let the words hang after he closed Lynx in his cell. “You aren’t going to try and bespell me again, right?”

Lynx gave a slight chuckle. “Not in that way. I only did it to keep us from trying to kill each other. Now that I’m here, I hope I can make it up to you.”

“Good.” Merric shifted uneasily. He knew Kel wanted him watched over until she could decide what to do with him. He turned to his squad. “You all get something to eat. I want you to watch over the prisoner overnight, two hour shifts of two. I’ll leave it to you to decide partners and order. I’ll get supper later.” The soldiers all smiled at him and walked out.

“Where did you learn your magic?” Merric said, after a long pause. 

Lynx looked up. He quickly put his hand in one of his pockets and there was a small squeak of surprise. A mouse ran up Lynx’s clothing from the pocket and his under the Macaw’s wing. “Sorry, Peina.” Lynx gently patted the mouse. He turned to Merric. “My...owner taught me.” Lynx winced. He shuddered at the memory of ten years of being bewitched and enslaved, his body and mind twisted and tormented.

“What type of magic do you use? Are you a seer, a healer, maybe an enchanter?” Merric asked. He had pulled out a piece of parchment and a writing stick. He had started to take notes. Lynx remained silent. “We are going to have to ask these questions eventually. And you can go to sleep once we get the answers. You don’t want Kel asking these questions, do you?”

Lynx smiled at the thought. Kel, the leader of the camp, was a tall woman, with the body and build of a warrior from legend. He would like to spend more time with her. Merric merely sighed at Lynx’s reaction.

“My specialty is magical negation. I make sure that things are protected, physically and magically.” They didn’t need to know that he couldn’t access any part of his evocation magic or about his necromantic tendencies. He wasn’t sure how well necromancy was thought of here, and he knew they already thought he was a monster. They also did not need to know he could walk out of this place in an instant. 

Merric looked at Lynx with a sign. “We’re done for now. We can talk in the morning.” 

 

Lynx woke up the next morning to screams coming from where he had smelled food being cooked the previous day. Looking around, he didn’t see Peina or Galantos. Another scream made him realized where they must be. He looked up and saw that both of the guards were still very much awake and attentive. He could not pick the lock without being caught. Sighing, he sent his hands through some complex gestures and in a puff of mist, appeared outside of the jail, breaking into a full run to the kitchen. 

When he arrived, his jaw clenched. Peina the mouse was sitting on the edge of the cutting board, lazily eating food, while Galantos had his wings spread over her and was defending her. The cooks were keeping back, unsure of how to deal with a macaw. “Galantos! Peina! Stop terrorizing the cooks.” Lynx said in a stern voice usually reserved for parents who are trying to show they are disappointed in their children, but truthfully are pleased with how well they are doing at what they were taught. 

He walked over and scooped Galantos onto his shoulder. He then looked at Peina and held out a hand. The mouse quickly grabbed a large piece of fruit and stumbled over to Lynx’s hand. She chewed off a part of it and nosed the rest to Lynx. Chuckling, Lynx picked the apple slice up and broke it in half, sharing it with Galantos. “Peina, you no longer have to steal food like this.” Lynx said. “I have plenty to share with you now.” The mouse twitched her nose at him and continued eating. 

“What in Mithros name is going on here?” A grumpy voice asked. Everyone turned to see Keladry, fully clothed and armed with a naginata, run in. 

“That demon and his pets are stealing food.” One of the cooks said, glaring at Lynx. Lynx’s hands balled as he was called a demon, but after a few moments of deep breathing calmed him down. He did not need to let his anger get the best of him now. He didn’t want to die again.

“How are you even out of your cell?” Keladry asked, naginata leveled. Lynx gave a guilty smile as the two guards from the cell came rushing in, swords out. 

“He used some sort of magic to teleport himself.” One of them said, standing level with Keladry. 

“I wanted to make sure nothing bad was happening.” Lynx smiled. “And they were just hungry.” He motioned to the two animals on his shoulders who were happily munching on their food. 

Kel motioned to the guards, who moved behind Lynx and prodded him forwards. He went without an argument, knowing it would only end poorly for everyone. When they got to the stocks, Kel had him placed into one of them. Nealan joined them as the guards finished locking him in. 

“He used magic to escape the cell, so this will probably be easier to hold him in.” Kel told Neal. “Can you make it so he can’t magic his way out of here?” Neal thought for a minute before nodding. 

“Just give me a few minutes and he will be secure.” Nealan asked some magic on the stocks. Lynx could see there was no way to move around the magic. He also wasn’t free enough to dispel the magic. He smiled up at Kel and opened his mouth to say something, but at the last moment Galantos bit a finger and he closed his mouth. 

Now is not the time to do something like that. Glantos said over their bond. Lynx merely huffed and tried to get comfortable. She doesn’t trust you, and with the way they look at you, it would be bad for her. You can’t just think about yourself now.

Kel crouched in front of Lynx. He could barely bring himself to meet her gaze. He felt a gloved hand gently lift his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze. “I have some business to do today, so you will stay here until I come for you. Do you understand?” Her voice was sharp and hard. Lynx mumbled that he understood. SHe let his chin go and walked away. 

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. Everytime he saw Kel walking towards him some other business came up and she walked away. Lynx was starting to cramp. Thankfully, Galantos had already brought his lock picks over. When night came and Kel still had not come by, he started to get upset. Lynx had never liked imprisonment after he had finally won his freedom. He was tempted to pick the locks now, but decided to hold off. There would be a better time later. 

Lynx was woken in the middle of the night by a cacophonous roar. He had only heard its like once before. When the town of Greenest was attacked. He quickly grabbed his lock picks and started to work on the lock. Soldiers were pouring out of the barracks, and the nobles came running from the command building. Looking up, everyone saw the form of a red dragon flying over the camp, a gout of flame lighting up the night as it struck the crop fields. Another gout of fire slammed into the walls. While the fire bounced off protective spells that Numair had put on them, the force of the breath caused the top part of the wall to crack and crumble. Lynx could hear people in the long houses scream in terror. 

Finishing with his lock, he threw the top of the stocks off. Lynx looked around for a weapon that could help him against a dragon. His dagger seemed to be paltry defense against a dragon. The closest thing to him was a large, wooden maul. He swept it into his hands and looked for the dragon. He saw the soldiers had all run to the wall, along with the knights. Keladry and Merric were on the walls while Nealan was making sure the people were kept safe and the infirmary was set up. 

Lynx knew they had to get the dragon onto the ground. They had no powerful long ranged weapons. Gathering his energy, he felt himself lift off from the ground. He waiting until the dragon was flying back to the camp before zipping through the air to meet it. He saw the dragon open its mouth and flames built in the back of its throat. Using another burst of energy, he encased himself in layers of magic, to prevent both physical and flaming attacks. 

The fire washed over his body as he tried to curl out of the way. He felt his clothes and skin start to singe, but his magic held and prevented any serious damage. Lynx blinked as the fire stopped, trying to get the light out of his eyes. He saw the dragon’s body approach and grabbed on to the spines on the back. The dragon started rolling in the air and taking swift turns to get the pest off it. Lynx held on, dropping the mallet. During one moment of relatively safe flight, Lynx started to suck the life from the dragon, his magic pulling the life from the dragon.

Wincing from the life drain, the dragon roared. A moment later, it plowed into the ground, carving a huge furrow. Lynx did not let go. He kept draining the life of the dragon, hoping to keep it on the ground. In a moment of clarity, Lynx realized that the dragon was rolling and the ground was approaching quickly. Unable to get out of the way in time, Lynx was crushed into the soft earth. 

Lynx struggled to his feet as the dragon stood up. He wobbled a little on his feet, trying to get his head on straight. Seeing the dragon about to take off, Lynx called upon his link to death and sent a ray of energy to the dragon. Even though it was white, it was no longer the clear and healthy light of his magic, but the sickly white of his necromancy magic. The dragon roared, but was unable to take off. It seemed to weaken and stumble as it approached Lynx, hatred in its eyes. 

Both the dragon and Lynx looked at the fort as they heard the stomp of hooves. A lone figure on horseback rode out to meet them, lance held out in front. The dragon turned to the figure and started intoning a spell, its physical strength gone. As the dragon continued, Lynx understood the spell. He had burned up most of his magic in his assault on the dragon and was not going to be able to stop this spell with magic. 

Pulling out his war knife, he pulled his arm back and muttered a cantrip of true striking. Flinging his arm forwards, the knife flew through the air and buried itself under the dragon’s jaw. It reared up, screaming in pain. That opening was enough for the knight’s lance to hit the chest of the dragon and pierce through it. Lynx was amazed that the horse did not rear or shy away. Once the impact happened, it veered away to bring its rider to safety. 

Lynx ran to the rider and the dead dragon. Looking closely at it, the dragon was still a young adult at the most. As he approached, he pulled out one of the two books he had. Flipping through the pages, he was able to identify the dragon as the same type as one of TIamat’s heads. 

“Why are you looking in a book at this time?” The rider said, removing her helm. 

“I just wanted to make sure I didn’t kill a confused good dragon.” Lynx said off hand. He went to retrieve his dagger. However, once he laid a hand on the dragon the body started to burn away, turning into wisps of multi-colored light that streamed into Lynx’s body. After a few moments, all that was left was the skeleton of the dragon. Lynx cried out in pain as the memories and power of the dragon filled his body. 

Images of the dragon’s young life flashed through his head. It was so jumbled that they were just flashes of pain, pleasure, fear, anger, and hatred. He felt the pain of the dragon’s death, his body spasming as he fought to keep his mind under control. He felt bands of iron grab his arms and restrain him. Lynx started to buck and try to slip out of the bands. They seemed to loosen up for a moment, then more formed on him. He felt his head slam into something soft and his vision cleared. He was on the ground, Kel sitting astride him, pinning his legs and arms to the ground. There was blood on her face from a gash on her cheek. Swallowing hard, Lynx tasted blood, her blood.

“What in the Goddess’s name happened?” Kel’s breath came in ragged gasps. 

“I’m sorry.” Lynx looked away. “I’ve always had a problem with my rages. It helps at times, but when I’m forced into it, then I cannot direct my rages.”

“I meant with the magic.” Kel tightened her grip on Lynx’s arms. “I saw your magic let you fly and protect you, but there was some other form of magic when you attacked the dragon.” Lynx saw that while she had not drawn a weapon, her face was full of fear. 

“I’ll tell you, but only you.” Lynx forced himself to look into her eyes. “We need somewhere with privacy though. It’s a long story.” They both looked towards the fort, where some riders were already pouring out. 

“No. Neal and Merric need to be there as well.” Kel said. “The office, now.” She stood up and pulled the mage to his feet. When the riders arrived, they stared in awe at the skeletal remains of the dragon. 

“What happened? How did…” Merric’s voice trailed off as he stared at the dragon and Lynx. 

“He will explain later. For now, make sure the walls and buildings are secure and no one is injured. Afterwards, get Neal and meet me in the office.” Kel grabbed Peachblossom and walked back to Haven, Lynx following closely behind.


End file.
